


It’s Not Fair

by Blinking_blink



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Cheerleaders, Football, Forbidden Love, Gay, Help, High School Rivalry, Jealousy, M/M, Mask, Rivalry, alternative universe, highschool, im use to wattpad, masked love, ripwattpad, wtf do i put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinking_blink/pseuds/Blinking_blink
Summary: Two rival schools with life long rival cheer captains continue to do head and head in their senior year. George and Karl have never seen eye to eye, but when their eyes catch something on the field they like, why does the rivalry heat up if it’s not the same person they’re eyeing?(Inspired LOOSELY by @gelly.cosplays on TikTok (not their AU idea, but because I saw their Cheerleader George cosplay))
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	1. Tumble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic on AO3, I’m used to wattpad I’m so sorry if this was horrible lmao. 
> 
> Word count: 1,835

To most high school students, the sidelines were pretty thrilling. Warm bodies piled next to each other in the cold parts of the night, cheering and chanting drowning out the announcers voice as the game on the field dragged on. Mildly sweaty bodies clad in the theme of the nights game, always changing per week, school spirit shining throughout the rowdy crowd. 

Of course however, there were multiple exceptions to the ones who had the graces of sitting in the bleachers at a High School Football game. The players for one, the band kids, who mainly moved on and off from their sectioned off portion to the field throughout the night, and lastly, the cheerleaders, the ringleaders of school spirit really. Adorned in the colorful skirt and top combo, holding the school colored Pom-poms as they chanted and cheered, doing all sorts of choreography and stunts to get the crowd going. 

This night was no different, kick off for the game season in this small city meant both the sidelines from the home team and the away team were packed. Students and townspeople stood shoulder mid game, roaring and cheering on the playing teams. Their breath could be seen slicing through the cold, heavy air surrounding them as the bright stadium lights beamed down onto the field. 

Cheerleaders stood on the track that circled the field, tumbling mats out for them to stand on and do routines when they weren’t stationed on their boxes facing the game. Right now a loud chant could be heard from the cheerleaders and the home student section. As the cheerleaders clapped with their Pom-poms as they tried to match the crowds yelling and chanting. 

Springvill High will never settle for less than the top, and it was shown through every aspect of the school. Their only competition being Westvill High, but tonight that was of no concern as effortlessly Springvill was beating the third school in the district, Appleton High. Springvill strived to be the loudest, victorious, smartest school in the small three school district. 

Leading the school into victory mainly was Their football team and their cheer squad. Of course, most of the success has been based off legacy, with Nick Armstrong as the forth Armstrong Football Captain, and George Davidson the Second Davidson Cheer Captain. If you asked Nick, he’d love to brag on and on about how he “carries” the school, but his best friend George would roll his eyes and cross his arms, jutting out his hip as he disputed that claim, ultimately always ending up in Nick chuckling and throwing an arm around him and admitting it was George who held this little world together. 

That remained true tonight, George in his uniform, while Nick was on the field, cheering on his best friend while also hyping the crowd up for the rest of the boys. The downtime spent with all the cheerleaders on their boxes, arms behind their backs with their pom-poms together as they face the game. George’s eyes always glued on number 22, Nick, as he watched intently to see his best friend play his best. 

A sharp and sudden elbow to George’s side made him loose focus and jump a bit as he looked over to one of the other senior varsity cheerleaders, a girl named Minx as she had been trying to get his attention. “What is it?” George asked slightly annoyed, but softened his scowl at her concerning look, her eyebrows knitted together but raised so show worry and hesitation.

“Do you know who’s here tonight?” She asked in a hushed tone as she leaned over slightly from her box. She watched George’s face grow confused as he shook his head and shrugged while slightly scanning the area before looking back at her. “Karl Jacobs, from Westvill, you know, that-“

“Yes I know who the fuck he is Minx,” George practically hissed in response. Rolling his eyes before glueing them back onto the game, trying to find Nick once more mid-play. But his mind was clouded knowing Karl was here, probably smugly leaning against somewhere watching George twitch from finding out his presence. The tension was now clear, with most the squad knowing the presence of not only the rival schools cheer captain, but their captains rival himself. 

Soon enough the announcer could get a word over the crowd, breaking George from his distracted stare at the field. “And now going into halftime, the score remains with Springvill up at 20, and Appleton at 9.” George sighed as he and the rest of the team step down from their boxes to start their halftime routines as the band kids readied themselves off on the side for their performance. 

George smiled smugly, knowing this would be a perfect chance to show off in front of his rival, seeing as the senior had helped plan one of the perfect routines they were to execute tonight. Starting off in the front, facing the crowd while hand in hand with Minx, waving at the crowd as the begin to cheer for the squads performance, George squeezes Minx’s hand reassuringly before sharing a small nod with her and paying attention back to the crowd. “Ready,” a small whisper from Minx as the music quietly starts.

“Fuck yeah I am,” he whispers back with a small smile before their routine starts, their hands break, as most of the rest of the squad cartwheels forward, few others handspringing towards the sides, Minx and George preform back handsprings backwards, both subtlety fixing their skirts as the land. 

Continuing on with a mix tumbling, posing, and a little dancing, before most the squad moves into their bases for their flyers. The middle two being Minx and George, with a few juniors as the outside flyers. George feels one of the other male cheerleaders gently grab his waist and help as he’s lifted above and held up by his base below. Him and Minx steadying themselves before kicking their legs up and holding their ankles in their hands. George can hear Nick cheering somewhere either behind or to the side of him, smile widening when he does hear his best friends support. 

But something goes wrong in this routine. And George can’t fathom what went awry before he loses his stance on his one leg a bit, trying to get his other down before he falls. However, he slips in the process a bit and suddenly feels himself falling backwards. 

A rush of adrenaline and fear courses through his veins, knowing they didn’t have enough people on the team to have enough back spots, so he sacrificed his in order for Minx to have one. Truly he believed they’ve perfected this for so long and they haven’t messed up in the past month of practice, to the point he didn’t need a back spot. But now he realized how wrong he was knowing that no one from his base may be quick enough to catch him, and he could end up seriously injured, putting him out for maybe the rest of the season. 

George feels his own hands get cold as time slows around him, clenching his eyes shut as he hears an audible gasp from the crowd as the music continues to play, but muffled almost as he swallows harshly. However, the expected impact is interrupted and not as bad when he realizes he hasn’t landed on the ground, but someone had managed to catch him. 

His eyes barely open, as he doesn’t believe he’s actually been caught at first, till he hears the all too familiar sound of is best friends voice mixed with small pants for breath. “I got you, you’re fine-“ Nicks voice rang through his ears, reassuring George he could open his eyes as he wraps his arms around his best friends neck and tears up slightly for a moment, a little frustrated and overall relieved he wasn’t hurt. Nick softly rubs George’s back and chuckled before tapping him softly, indicating it would be a good time to put him down. George loosens his grip and allows Nick to place him down. 

Minx rushes over quickly to make sure George is okay. “Holy shit, nice catch Nick.” She complements softly as she gently holds George’s shoulder in her hand. But by this point, George is fuming with this slip up that happened, and before he knows it he can hear Karls laughter somewhere in the near distance. “It’s okay,” Minx snaps him out of it, “we have two more routines to get through-“ George nods as they continue on after Nick walks back off to where he was viewing previously, not wanting to get too faraway if he’s needed again.

The next few routines go effortlessly, but they didn’t go well enough for George to calm down by any means. The second the attention is now drawn to the bands halftime performance is when Minx and George slip away into the bathrooms under the bleachers for the Cheerleaders and Football players only. 

George practically drags Minx into the single gender neutral bathroom, locking the door behind them as his hands shakily for to grip the sink as he breathes in Long, irritable breaths. 

“What, the literal fuck, happened out there-“ he says lowly, looking down at the sink, not daring to look up in the mirror. Knowing he’s not angry at her but if he were to look up, it would come off that way.

“I-“ she starts, “I don’t fucking know- one moment we were nailing it, almost done, the next you were falling-“ she sounds just as annoyed and upset. “What did happen up there?”

“I felt myself loose balance, but, not like I have before, like my base was shaky and something was wrong but I couldn’t dismount in time.” George says, slightly shaking as he breathed softly, turning on the water to cold before cupping his hands under it wand splashing his face. “I want to know who the fuck chickened out on the flyer with no spotter.” 

A small and soft knock was heard on the door, and George sighed staying put. Minx hesitated before opening it partially, then all the way, Nick walking in, sweaty and in his uniform as he hurried over to George to check on him.

“I’m fine Nick,” he cut off the boy from saying anything, “really I am. I’m just- pissed off.” 

Nick nodded understandably, but gently made George face him as he opened his arms for the boy. George rolled his eyes softly, not being the hugging type like his best friend, especially in his angry moments, however he caved and falls into the boys arms, hiding his face into Nicks shoulder pads. “It’s going to be ok,” Nick said softly gently pressing the back of George’s head into his chest further, “you did amazing at the end of the day okay? And we have a while other half of the game to get through.” 

“Yeah,” George breathed, slightly reassured, “I know-“


	2. Right There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to start off: thank you for support.  
> Second: Dream won’t be introduced for the first few chapters, it’s a lot of character building and leading up to that stuff. It may feel like filler but most of this is important to the plot line as I introduce characters in a bit of a deeper way. 
> 
> And I love the dynamic I have for George and Sapnap so.... more cute friend stuff.

Nicks arm sling lazily around George’s shoulders as they walk the halls, leaning down a bit to meet the boys height as he walked alongside George and Minx. “Good morning,” Nick breathed out, a small chuckle parting from his lips as George playfully rolled his eyes at the giddy boy.

“Someone’s happy about their win last night,” Minx snorted softly, making George chuckle in response. 

“Of course I am!” Nick practically cheered, “we knew we’d cream them- but come on, that score? Insane.” Nick continued to babble on and on about it, but George was distantly lost as he allowed Nick to guide him. 

George’s mind flooded with the conversation he had with his mom when he returned home later that night after Nick dropped him off. “Well,” she said, her arms crossed and hip jutted as George walked into the kitchen.

“Well?” George would respond before making his way past her towards the fridge. Opening his water bottle to refill with ice and water as she continued to stare expectingly at him. 

He sighed as he heard the trickle of the water fill the room, hitting the inside of his metal water bottle filled with ice as she continued to burn a whole into the side of his head. She of course waited till he was done to finally speak again, but that doesn’t mean George wouldn’t continue to stare at the water long after it’s stopped. 

“What happened out there?” She finally broke the silence, “that was horrible.” He visibly retracted, his eyes shutting and his body tensing, more so seen when he gripped the water bottle a little tighter than before. “I’m just saying if you want to be a flyer you have to be balanced, it was embarrassing watching tonight, I couldn’t deal with it. I left after Nick caught you.” 

George tried to scrounge up some courage to say something in response, something to redeem himself. But he failed to find the words quickly, sighing and letting his head drop as he stared at his dirty old white cheer shoes against the tile floor. 

“You’re right mom,” was all he managed to muster, “I’ll get it together.”

He wouldn’t see her nod, but she did, and with her arms crossed and all she would strut out of the kitchen, leaving him be. He would think about texting Nick that night, but he knew at his house there would be a huge celebration about tonight. Here at George’s there was nothing but silence and a heavy, thick, and tense atmosphere that forced George to the kitchen floor and practically swallowed him inside.

“George, Georgie...” George started to realize Nicks attempts to snap him out of dazing off, and it was too late to alert Nick he was back into reality. It was too late because Nicks cold nose pressed into the side of George’s face, nuzzling softly, making George jump slightly at the cold feeling.

“Nick what the fuck-“ George mumbled gently pushing the boy off him and holding his now cold cheek. 

Nick let a small chuckle escape as a breath, smiling before commenting, “Minx said bye about two hallways ago, and you haven’t been listening to me.” George sighed softly and looked at his feet, the day after game days were full uniform practices, so he was met once again with the dirty old white cheer shoes he saw against the tile last night. 

He sighed softly, not really responding, causing Nicks eyebrows to knit together and a concern look to spread across the taller boys face. Gently pulling George in a bit more for a hug, knowing his friend wasn’t the hugging type, but being one of the few ways he knows how to comfort people.

“Are you okay?” Nick eventually asked softly, George responded with a soft nod into Nicks chest as his hands rest alongside his face, against Nicks chest. Nick really didn’t believe it, but knowing how George grew up, he didn’t push often. He knew based on little context clues and his understanding of George’s family dynamic that his mom probably read into him last night about George’s tumble from the top.

“I just don’t really feel like being here,” George eventually muttered. 

Nick smiled widely at that, while George worked his ass off to excel at everything, Nick was ok with skating by on B’s and C’s because they allowed him to play still. Any opportunity Nick had to not be at school, he took it, and this time, he wasn’t going to let George waste a perfect opportunity. “Then come on,” Nick whispered softly into his ear, causing George to turn pink momentarily at the unexpected gesture, quickly fading as Nick pulled away from their embrace and took his hand.

Leading George to the library, George snorted, he never though Nick had really picked up a book before, let alone understand the school had a library. But he stifled his amusement when Nick brought him to the back, where old year books and textbook remains scattered the dusty shelves. George’s nose turned up, wearing a grimace on his face, the back of their school library wasn’t even fit for the grimiest of people to hook up.

“Okay I bite,” George whispers, “what are we doing in here.”

“This door,” Nick smirked, dramatically showing off the door that lay hidden between the gap of two bookshelves. The old neon “exit” sign was dim and flickering, humming quietly like an old gas station bathrooms light. The panel itself was dusty and discolored, leaving it almost a beige opposed to white. “This is the door to freedom. It got disconnected a while ago, and the cameras at the back of the school don’t work.”

George rolled his eyes, “is this why you insist on parking at the back of the school?”

“Oh yeah it is baby,” Nick responded with a small wink, “now come on before Mrs Wimble-whatever her name is- catches us.” He grabbed George’s hand softly, pulling him close as the click of the door fills the back of the library, Nick pushing out of the building, pulling George behind him. 

“Nick wait,” George says softly as the door closes behind them, stopping in his tracks. Nick stopped and turned around with a worried expression to the smaller boy. “I have cheer today.” 

Nick rolled his eyes, all concern and worry of his friends concerns drowned out now as he turns on his heels and starts walking again, dragging George behind him.

“I’m serious!” The boy squeaks. To no avail really as they end up at Nicks car. George crosses his arms as he stands at the passenger door next to Nick, looking up at the boy as he spoke once more. “Nick I’m not getting in the car.” 

Nick rolled his eyes and spoke softly, “fine,” George smiled contently before realizing Nick bent down slightly and wrapped arms around George’s waist, hauling the small cheerleader over his shoulder with a chuckle before unlocking his car. 

George squeaked softly in response, face turning bright red from the unexpected motion. Trying desperately to pull his uniform skirt down to cover the thin material of the shorts under. “Nick-“ he grumbled embarrassed, “I’m in a skirt.” 

Nick chuckled and looked around, moving his whole body to do so making George squeak once more and hide his face into Nicks upper back as Nick continued to rest George over his shoulder. “No ones around to see up your skirt don’t worry,” Nick said softly as George heard the car door open, being placed down onto the seat sideways, facing Nick still with a beat red face.

“I have never felt so-“

“Yeah yeah Georgie,” Nick rolled his eyes before leaning forward, placing his hands on the edge of the seat, on either side of George’s thighs. “Now let me take you out to have a good time and get both of us back before practice, how does that sound?” 

George swallowed a nervous lump in his throat, he was usually very strict, by the book kind of guy. His best friend always threw that stuff to the wind. “It sounds good.” George’s mouth spoke before his brain, but George saw how it made Nick smile, so once Nick moved his hands, George sat properly in the car, letting Nick close the door for him before circling the car to the drivers side and slipping himself in. 

“I promise I’ll get us back in time for practice,” Nick said with a small smirk, hand placed on the back of George’s seat as he turned his body to watch behind him as he backed out. Winking softly when he turned to George before facing forward again with a small chuckle seeing George’s face turn a soft pink.

“And that’s- no listen to me Nick!” George giggled madly while his friend tried to interrupt him. Nick rolled his eyes and continued to eat his burger, allowing George to continue. “Thank you- that’s why it’s so fucking important to land correctly at a competition- it’s worth so much points-“

“I think it’s dumb, I mean, who cares if I land with my feet together and my arms in that like YMCA pose? As long as I don’t snap my ankle I think it’s a win!” Nick said, his nostrils upturned in the slightest as he continued to eat, his comment earned a fit of giggles from his friend, making Nick smile.

“Well it’s a good thing then you play football and leave all the cheerleading to me.” George smiled proudly, watching Nick nod softly.

“Stick to what we’re good at,” Nick mentioned, finally putting the wrapper down from the now gone burger. 

George smiled softly, he knew he worked hard at cheer, and he knew he was good, but having someone so close to him say it felt really good. Especially after the mess that occurred last night at halftime then home. A small sigh left his lips, and Nick looked up, wasting no time in pulling the center console up, leaving room for a secret third seat in the front, and pulling George over to him.

“I know you’re not the touchy or sappy type,” Nick whispered softly holding the boy, “but you deserve to know I’m proud of you, and you deserve some love.” 

George’s eyes pricked with tears, instead of hiding them he decided to wrap his arms fraily around his best friends biceps and hide his face close in his chest. He turned his head to the side softly and mumbled softly, “I’m use to you being all touchy and sappy, I have been for a little.”

“Good, I don’t know what if do if I couldn’t be all sappy and touchy with one of the best people in my life,” Nick said softly. Despite how he looked, and how aggressive and into his games he could get, Nick was the biggest teddy bear ever, and it’s been that when since the two were kids. George wasn’t fond of it at first, but he learned to grow vulnerable with his best friend, and learned that discomfort isn’t always a bad thing.

“I hate to ruin the moment,” George whispered softly before feeling Nick let him pull away a bit. He looked at Nick with a small smile and continued, “but your practice starts in 15 minutes, and mine starts in 25.”

“Shit-“ Nick said as he fumbled with his keys for a moment, George giggling softly as his best friend put the keys in the emission and turned it over once more, before hastily driving back to the school.


	3. A New Challenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I was really trying to figure out which direction was the best to throw this in

“I told you that if George could still continue out the season and can compete in October that you could go fuck yourself.” Karl rolled his eyes, arms crossed sitting on his chest as he glared at the boy in front of him. “Do you not know how to follow simple instructions?”

The boy was taken back at the brunettes cold attitude and harsh tone, despite his soft and friendly appearance. Karls soft loose fluffy hair sat perfectly, as he stood infront of the boy, adorned in his uniform of a skirt and top in the colors of Westvill High school, his cheer shoes newer than George’s, a soft white. The boy in front of him attempted to remain calm as he spoke. “It’s a little fucked up you expected me to hurt my team captain-“

“It’s a little fucked up you tried to go through with it. And to be fair,” Karl leaned forward, up into the boys face, arms still crossed as he spoke slowly, emphasizing everything that came out in his whispered tone. “A little fucking pathetic you couldn’t get the job done.” 

The boy flinched back, unable to remain upright in front of Karl anymore as he sighed shakily. A small satisfied yet cold chuckle came from Karls lips as he stood upright again. His hip jutted out as he leaned all his weight to one side, skirt softly swaying as a result. 

“I guess I have to do everything myself, don’t I?” Karl asked harshly, a slow pace to his words as he shifted all the weight into his other hip. “Do me a favor babe?” Karl mocked softly returning he gaze to the boy in front of him. “Don’t let George find out you did that, unless you want to be kicked from the squad and expelled, that is.” 

The boy, despite being larger in size than Karl, cowered at the power the smaller one held, especially over him. So nodding softly and backing off was the best response he could give as Karl turned on his heels and walked off, back to his car. 

Karl wouldn’t ever admit to bribery, he was petty and did attempt it this time, but found it to be cheap and unbecoming quickly, especially when the results he wanted couldn’t be achieved so easily. Upon buckling himself in and sighing, he drove his way back to his own campus in time for practice, walking the halls with his bag slung over his shoulder.

His soft white cheer shoes echoed in the empty halls around him, sound bouncing off the metal lockers left abandoned till tomorrow morning. He walked quickly and looked forward, upright perfect posture, a confidence to him everyone knew. 

Before he really could comprehend, a second set of foot steps could be heard speeding up to catch up to the brunette. However, this proved to be easy granted his short nature, not really able to go too far too quickly. At least, not compared to the six foot three senior who accompanied the smaller boy, catching up to just behind him by time Karl noticed.

Softly, the taller male grabbed Karl’s arm, pulling him back and turning him around softly, catching Karl when he tripped over his own feet. Karls face turned red quickly, as he gently pushed away from the male. “Clay that’s not funny to scare me like that-“

“Oh come on,” Clay laughed breathily, before loosing all laughter and lightness. Leaning down holding Karls chin in his forefinger and thumb, making the boy crane his neck to look at him. Seriously, with a sly smirk, he spoke again, “you know I’d never scare you on purpose.”

“You know I have cheer right now, and you had football starting-“ Karl started after rolling his eyes, but was quickly cut off by soft shushing before the green eyed boy spoke once more.

“You’re never going to not be nit picky,” he tsked softly, “I just want a small, little,” he paused as he the words slowly poured from his mouth, “kiss, just one Karl.” He finally finished, gently pressing Karl back to the lockers, the little bit of his exposed back hitting the cold metal made him shiver, and Clay chuckle.

“It’s not funny Clay,” Karl retorted with a small almost inaudible snort. “And I don’t want to kiss you.” He rolled his eyes once more before pushing past the boy.

Clay groaned softly and wrapped arms around Karls waist from behind, pulling him close as he rested his head on Karls shoulder. Leaning in, allowing his breath to gently graze Karls ear lobe as he spoke, “you never want to do anything fun.” The pout, while not visible to Karl, was very present in Clays tone alone.

Karl could gag at the blondes comment, but instead smiled through, “Clay, I’ve said it before, we’re on a break, remember?” Clay sighed and nodded, arms dropping from the boys waist, resulting in Karls tense stature to fall into relaxed, facing the taller boy with a convincing smile. “It’s not for long remember.” 

“Yeah,” Clay muttered softly, before repeating himself a little louder, “yeah, no I know. I just,” he trailed for a bit before mumbling a soft, “I miss you sometimes.” 

Normally, anyone else would swoon, their heart flutter while the butterflies flew from their stomach out their mouth to collapse in the green eyed males arms. But not Karl. Not today. Karl and Clay worked interesting together, they were the typical high school power couple. The cheer captain and football captain pair in paradise. 

And Karl hated it. There was nothing wrong with the idea sure, but Karl had just grown annoyed by small things so easily, and he noticed how often Clay would jump through hoops to change those things. If Karl didn’t like how Clay dressed, Clay went out and bought new clothes. If Karl didn’t like the amount of time Clay spent with his friends, Clay would change it to spend more time with Karl. If Karl didn’t like his food when they went out, Clay would offer his. 

But a point came junior year where Clay stopped that. Karl despised that moment. The day Clay mentioned how uncomfortable a request from Karl made him feel, one that sent Karl into a complete meltdown over seemingly nothing. This would be something Clay would regret, as it repetitively would be brought up in arguments. Arguments that Karl started, snd continued to perpetuate, really being the only one arguing as Clay tried to come to peace once more, desperately. 

Karl his a face of disgust before he could show it, instead giving Clay some half hearted soft eyes and nodding gently, as if he were taking into account what the blonde said to mean anything to him at all. “I know baby,” the words left his mouth soft, but he felt acid in his throat as they fell from his lips. “But we need to be better for each other.” 

A soft nod was seen from Clay before he offered to walk Karl to practice. Of course Karl somewhere deep down felt a pang of those butterflies when he asked so nicely. And he wouldn’t really pass up this offer, seeing as they needed to go the same way anyway. So the walk was mainly quite, walking side to side with small talk, personal small talk. Like how Clays sisters are, if Karls looking forward to the cheer competition in October, football, homecoming. 

Homecoming.


End file.
